


Family Night Dinners

by ml101



Series: Rumbelle Gilmore Girls [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: RSS 2017 for firebird1218 (here and on tumblr).The prompt was: Rumbelle Gilmore Girls AUTwo people and a bunch of quirky town folks all invested in their love life. All it takes is one to be brave enough to take the first step...





	Family Night Dinners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firebird1812](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird1812/gifts).



> Dear firebird1812,
> 
> Hello! I am deeply honoured to be your Rumbelle Secret Santa for 2017. You got me into a new (well technically old) show and I hope you like this Rumbelle-d scene from Gilmore Girls. :)
> 
> Your santa,  
> ml101/ wiedogal (tumblr)

"Papa, relax." began Bae as his father fidgeted in the front seat. It wasn't like it was his first time driving anything. No, it was Neal Baeden Gold's sixth month in of getting his license and finally his father had given him the keys to the prized Cadillac that Rumford Gold owned.

"I'm not nervous about your driving Bae," replied his father with the affectionate nickname only the elder Gold was allowed to use. "I'm more nervous about the weekly dinner."

Bae bit back the urge to laugh. "If it makes you feel better, Emma is also going to be there."

"Yes," replied Gold sarcastically. "That makes me feel a lot better, thank you Bae. Watch the road."

"Papa, not to be a pain but you were the one that suggested Belle and Emma join us for our weekly dinner with gran and gran," pointed out Bae as he drove out of their driveway to the Weaver ladies' mansion in Hyperion Lands.

"I never thought she'd say yes!" exasperated Gold as he rubbed a tired hand over his eyes. "Look, maybe you tell your grandmothers that I'm dealing with a headache from all the knitting I've been doing for them, plus the consulting job I'm-"

"Are you actually asking your son to lie to your mothers?" grinned Bae, wishing he could look at his father but he had to keep his eyes on the road. Sure it was a safe road from Storybrooke to Hyperion Lands, about a thirty minute drive, but it was better to be a vigilant driver than a careless one. Especially knowing that his father suffered a limp for the rest of his life because of a car accident.

Before Gold could answer, his phone rang and Bae groaned.

"Saved by the bell," sighed Gold as he answered. "Dunbroch tell me you have something-anything!."

"Merida you better not have anything!" shouted Bae from his side.

"Ignore him Dunbroch and-"

"You know if you'd bother to read the name appearing on your phone before answering," began Regina as she sighed in amusement. "If you didn't bother at all then you must be-"

"Regina, given the circumstances I'd have torn your head off, but you're safe as long as-"

There was a shuffling noise heard on the other end of the line, followed by a few Scottish expletive.

"Hey Mr. G," said Merida, a little out of breath. "We had a little problem with the copier but everything is fixed now. Mr. Hyde just wanted us to give you a heads up that maybe we need to buy a new one, rather you since you're always kicking it..."

"That's it?" asked Gold incredulously. "You called me for that? Isn't there anything else? Like anyone in need of a lawyer in a life or death situation for tonight?"

Another scuffle before Regina's voice floated over, "It's not like we don't have any other lawyers working here and may I remind you, Gold, that you're a consultant."

"I'll remind you of that the next time you call me at awful o'clock in the morning," grumbled Gold.

"Yeah like I'm disturbing your very active life, Gold," replied Regina.

"Why the bloody hell did you call?" hissed Gold as Bae rolled his eyes.

"Just wanted to let you know that Emma and Belle had left already," said Regina. "They drove past the office. Bye!"

"Papa, are you alright?" asked Neal as he noted how the color fell from his father's face. "What's up?"

Gold pocketed his phone and willed his stomach to stop doing somersaults. "Fine, everything's peachy. Just keep your eyes on the road."

Bae smiled and shook his head. "I'm guessing Emma drove them past the office?"

He was met with silence.

"Well at least you know she won't stood you up," tried Bae which earned him a glare from his father.

"Just drive."

* * *

 

" _Are you knitting?"_

_Gold looked up as Belle French sat herself on his booth at the diner. He had been practicing the skill of his childhood to get a grip of it once again as he prepared to help his mothers' with their business._

" _No, I'm just trying to take my eye out with a needle and a thread," grumbled Gold as he tossed the items to one side._

_Belle raised an eyebrow at him and Gold sighed. "Sorry I'm not really great company."_

" _When are you ever?" fired back Belle with a smile that got Gold to lighten up. "Mind telling me what's up?"_

_Belle French was the town librarian and everyone's go to person for advice. One would think she's all flowers and birds chirping by her shoulders but her sunny personality was balanced by her bluntness to a tee._

" _One of my mother's suffered a stroke and she's lost some mobility on her right side," began Gold with a sigh. "I've told them countless of times to ease up on the dress commissions because of their age. It's not like they're going to need the money with what they've saved up over the years…"_

" _Some of us work because we love what we do and not for the money." began Belle which earned her a look from Gold. "What? It's true!"_

" _You sound like my mothers," groaned Gold. "Anyway, I couldn't really say no when they asked me for help."_

_Belle eyed him for a second but Gold was saved when Ruby arrived with their food. "Cheeseburgers and fries with extra pickles for Mr. Gold." She placed the plates in front of them. "And a couple of iced teas."_

_The two gave Ruby their thanks and ate in silence. Belle watching her companion like a hawk. It was a common understanding in Storybrooke that Belle and Gold ate together whenever they were at the town's diner at the same time. It was also common understanding that if Belle or Gold was at the diner by themself, no one could join them except the other. The exception to the rule of course would be Gold's son Neal and by association Neal's girlfriend Emma._

" _You know I'm not buying this whole thing," began Belle motioning her hand towards him. "You can't seriously be worked up just because your mothers asked you to help with their clothing business."_

_Gold ignored her as he finished his burger. "Either tell me or I track down Neal."_

_Gold rolled his eyes and glared at the librarian. "My mothers argued that since I insisted on them having more help around the house, that I should drop by Hyperion Lands often to check up on them."_

" _What's so wrong with that?" asked Belle. "Lands is close by. Half an hour tops. It's not like you have any problem driving…"_

" _The arrangement was a family dinner every Friday night at their house," groaned Gold._

_Belle looked at him confused. "I'm really not seeing the whole end of the world scenario here."_

" _You haven't met my mothers," began Gold as he drank his iced tea. "They've been pestering me to get a social life even before my divorce was finalized."_

" _And that was done back when-what? Neal was 5?" said Belle, earning her another glare._

" _Look," began Gold as he leaned closer to her. "After college, I didn't want to be dependent on them because of the things they went through having a trouble of an adopted son like me. We may have drifted apart for the past few years-"_

_Belle gave him a narrowed look._

" _Fine, decades," corrected Gold. "But I love them and they need my help."_

_Belle gave him an amused look before leaning back on her seat. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"_

" _Gold, you already have no problem with helping them out," said Belle. "Your stressing yourself out over a weekly family dinner that you might actually enjoy because I'm pretty sure you're just going to talk about Neal and how he's doing in school."_

_Gold wanted to rebut her that they weren't going to be talking about his son at those diners but decided not to bother. He really didn't want to have THAT conversation with her._

" _My mothers are very persuasive," tried Gold. "They could make me do whatever they asked."_

" _It's not like they're going to ask you leave town or make a drastic life change," countered Belle._

" _That's what you think," mumbled Gold and Belle just shook her head._

" _I better go, story hour in a while," said Belle as she tossed a few bills on the table. "My turn to pay since you won't be here on Friday."_

_Gold was about to speak but Belle quickly turned and left._

_It's not like he didn't want to have dinner with his mothers...it's just he knew for sure that the topic of his love life would come up. And it wouldn't take long before his mothers found out about Belle...and for now he was fine with their current situation. He didn't want to do anything that'll change that...but his mothers were known matchmakers and the last thing he wanted was for those three women to be in the same room together._

* * *

 

"I don't really see why you dreaded this family dinner idea," said Belle as she and Gold drank at the bench in the very spacious garden. "You've been doing this for what? Three months now and you still look like you regret it."

"I don't regret it as a whole," replied Gold. "Just bits and pieces…"

"Care to share with the entire class?" teased Belle.

"The food's a bit bland," answered Gold which got Belle laughing. "And the house's a bit drafty."

"Are you just trying to find anything to complain about?" asked Belle with a smile. "Your mothers are remarkable, and they complained about the food too." She paused, looking back at the house. "I do understand your concern for them. Lily's hands were shaking a bit when she lifted a dish."

"She's been very patient with her limited mobility," began Gold. "She's the more active of the two. My other mother, Alex, was the quieter and tamed one."

"That doesn't explain why she and Neal are trying and failing to spy on us from the kitchen window," said Belle, not looking that way and Gold bit back a groan. This is exactly why he didn't like the weekly diner and the idea of inviting Belle along for one of them.

"Care to explain why that is?" asked Belle as Gold drained his glass.

"Not really," said Gold, his voice a little high pitched which always made Belle laugh. She had witness that when Gold was forced to take Neal's placed at Storytime and Gold read some fairy tales for the children.

"Your mothers' house is very spacious," began Belle as she stood and spun around. She gasped in delight as snow started to fall. She had a big smile on her face when she turned back to look at Gold but her smile dropped. "You're from Scotland. Are you honestly going to tell me you're not a fan of snow?"

"The cold, really," began Gold with a shrug.

"You're from-"

"And that's why I'm living here," said Gold. "I take it you love the whole White Christmas idea, then."

"You bet," said Belle as she made to sit beside him again. "There's this big empty lot near the library that I've always wanted to ask who owns and maybe we could have one of those easily set-up ice rinks and have some of the kids skate on during this kind of weather."

"Cold weather," mumbled Gold which earned him a nudge from the should of her companion.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never had the urge to throw a snowball at Hyde or Regina?" asked Belle.

"I usually just throw any office supply near me," answered Gold. "Why do you love the snow so much?"

"Well, memories I guess," said Belle as she smiled and watched the snow continue to fall. "My mother used to take me skating during the time of the year when we did have snow."

Gold turned to Belle as the she got lost in her own memory. He couldn't help but smile at how wonderful she looked, as the snow continued to fall around them.

* * *

 

Belle had spent the weekend cooped up in her own home, reading a few books nad maximizing the two snow days she didn't have to get up and do anything. She was glad to finally have her own space. The previous second floor of the library was supposedly the librarian's apartment but with Belle having saved up enough to buy her own house and with the town council's approval, the second floor was remodeled and used as added space for the library.

She had decided to head first to the diner and grab herself a big cup of hot chocolate before starting the work week when Ruby's smile spiked her curiosity.

"What's up?" asked Belle as she sat on the stool by the counter and gave Ruby her order.

"Nothing," said Ruby as she poured her a cup of chocolate. "I just think you'd be closed today."

"Why?" asked Belle as she took the steaming cup. "A little snow won't hurt anyone."

"A. It's not a little snow. David was complaining how his squad car was buried in a few inches." replied Ruby with a grin. "B. You'll probably change your mind once you're by the library."

"I doubt it," said Belle with a smile. "Thanks Rubes!"

"Bye!" called out Ruby as he fired a quick text to Neal.  _She's on her way._

Belle wasn't faced by Ruby's words and was too engrossed with her own thoughts to even notice some of the posters around town as she walked. If she did she wouldn't have been very surprised...but her mind was pretty much occupied by the owner of the shop she had stopped in front of.

Pretty much the entire town knew she had a huge crush on the pawnbroker...everyone except for the man himself. Honestly, her intentions were quite clear and she sometimes thought that the feeling was mutual The invite to the dinner was one step forward...but then again with Gold one step forward is paired with five steps backwards.

She hasn't heard a word at all from him since Friday. Why Belle mainly decided to hide from the world...feeling like she's done something wrong with respect to her love life. Maybe it had been her trying to convince him to like the snow and the cold. She could be very annoying sometimes but it's only because she didn't like seeing anyone unhappy, especially Gold.

Her participation in the Golds' dinner was mind-opening to say the least. The man was infuriating sometimes and utterly dense...but she wouldn't have him any other way. She sighed, thinking of how she was going to make a move that won't scare the poor man but then laughter caught her attention and she turned to the opposite street where the library was-

Only to stop dead when she saw said man himself holding a pair of skates.

"Hey Belle!" called Emma, as she and Neal were already on their own skates. "We're testing the rink for the big opening tomorrow. Wouldn't want anyone getting hurt."

Belle's mouth dropped in surprise as she quickly crossed the street to the once vacant lot beside the library. "What is this?"

"It's an ice rink." said Gold, walking up to her.

Belle gave him a look. "I can see that but how did this happen?"

Gold gave her a sly smile. "Jack Frost brought it."

Belle resisted the urge to dump the remainder of her drink on the man's smug face. "Does he look like Rumford Gold?"

"A little." conceded Gold. "Not as handsome."

"I can't believe this," said Belle in awe. "How did you convince the owner of the lot?" But then realization dawned on her. "You own this lot, don't you?"

Gold shrugged. "For 11 months of the year, anyway. Every December this lot is loaned to the town to use as they see fit...and well they saw fit to turn it into an ice rink. There's this grand opening tomorrow and I asked Neal and Emma to test if the rink is holding up ok seeing as I don't know how to skate."

"You're giving me an ice rink?" asked Belle giving him a soft smile.

"That's a bit selfish of you don't you think," said Gold with a smile. "I'm not just doing this for you."

"Uh-huh," said Belle nudging his side with her elbow. "You went to all the trouble."

"It's just a rink in a box." shrugged Gold, motioning to where Emma and Neal were skating circles around each other. "You set it up, you fill it with water, it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal." said Belle, looking at him in wonder. "It's a very big deal."

Gold shrugged again and Belle had to resist the urge to kiss him right then and there. He then handed her the skates.

"Here." offered Gold. "Try it out."

Gold motioned her towards the closest place they could sit, the library steps.

"What in the world inspired you to do this?" asked Belle as she put on the skates.

"Well, I felt kind of bad about grumbling about the cold and you mentioned that you loved snow because it reminded you of your mother." explained Gold. "I'm grumpy 90% of the time, but maybe I could change that when it came to snow and the cold and ice…"

"Oh, yeah?" asked Belle, her voice a challenge.

"Yeah," replied Gold, showing her another pair of skates just for him. "But I think that'll depend on the person who teaches me how to use these walking death traps."

Belle laughed as she helped him put them on. "Your incredible you know that."

'"I've been called worse," said Gold with a shrug. "Shall we?"

"My mother usually does something to give me luck that I won't fall," began Belle, hoping he won't take this the wrong way.

"What does-"

Belle silenced him by pressing her lips to his. Behind her, she heard Neal and Emma cheer. "There," she began as they broke apart, giving him the brightest smile she could. "I'm pretty sure you won't fall on your very sexy behind on the ice."

"I don't know about that," said Gold as Belle dragged him to the rink. "I'm pretty sure I've already fallen."


End file.
